


A Picnic In Heaven

by orphan_account



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Mr. Miller if u don't marry her i will!!!, Picnics, anyway, i wrote a fic where he does, since Noel hasn't proposed to Aleena yet, that's a threat!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noel proposes to Aleena, not knowing she was going to propose to him. Hilarity ensues.





	A Picnic In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> yeeeeet, i'm back again with more TMG content. i love these heteros, so i decided to write content for them, since there isn't a lot. Meghan bullied me for the rings, so just to spit her, i kept them in. >:) (ily Meg lmao.) also, i don't know much about Aleena's personality other than she's got Sass, so i based how i wrote her off the energy she gives off. i hope i did a decent job. 😬

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

_ "Of course it is! It's romantic as fuck, dude!" _

"If you say so. Your ass is dead if anything goes wrong."

_ "Nothing's gonna go wrong, Noel. Stop stressing, man. Trust me. Trust yourself. Trust Aleena. Okay?" _

"Okay. Thanks, Cody. I don't know what I'd do without you."

_ "No problem, man. Now, propose to your girl!" _

**Click!**

~

👸🏽Aleena👸🏽: Kels, I'm freaking out.

**❤Kelsey❤: what's up?**

👸🏽Aleena👸🏽: The proposal. I don't know if I can do this.

❤ **Kelsey❤: what?! of course you can! besides, it's not like you can back out now. you already bought the ring.**

👸🏽Aleena👸🏽: I know, I know. I just… what if he says no? I don't want to ruin everything we've built together for the past 7 fucking years.

**❤Kelsey❤: Aleena. listen to me. he's not going to say no. are you kidding me? he loves you, girl! so fucking much! I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you. it's almost disgusting, really, how much he cares for & appreciates you.**

👸🏽Aleena👸🏽: Right, like you and Cody making bedroom eyes at each other 24/7 is real pleasant. 😑

**❤Kelsey❤: that's besides the point. what I'm trying to say here is that there's no way in hell he'd reject you. even if he does, I'll kill him, so he really has no choice in the matter. :)**

👸🏽Aleena👸🏽: Lol, thanks, babe. I love you. 💜💜💜

**❤Kelsey❤: love you too, baby! 💖💖💖**

~

The drive to the park was tense. Noel's hands were gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Aleena's eyes hand left her phone, scrolling empty-eyed through her Twitter feed. Every word was a meaningless blur, jumbled letters swirling around in her skull. Neither of them knew why the other was so silent, but neither could work up the courage to ask.

They arrived at the park. Noel hastily got out of the car while Aleena took her time. By the time she got to the trunk, Noel had already grabbed the baskets, leaving Aleena to take the blanket. They found a spot under a tree, thick layers of leaves shielding them from the blazing heat. Once they were both seated and eating, then tension eased a little, chatting idly. Soon, they were back to their normal selves, cracking jokes and making cheesy comments.

Nearing the end of their meal, Noel's anxieties came back. Aleena noticed his shift in attitude. "Noel? You okay?"

Noel bit his lip. He was having trouble maintaining eye contact. "I'm fine. I, uh." He sighed. "Fuck it."

He took Aleena's hands and slowly pulled her to her feet. He reached into his pocket as if he was going to pull something out, but his hand rested there as he sank onto one knee. Aleena's heart kicked into overdrive as she realized what he was doing.

"Noel…?"

"Aleena." His voice cracked. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Aleena. I'm not good with mushy shit. You know that. But I'd be lying if I didn't love you so much that my heart hurts. Whenever you're around me, I feel like I can do anything. I… I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If, y'know, you're cool with that." 

He pulled his hand out of his pocket. In it was a small box. He opened it. The most beautiful ring Aleena had ever seen sat inside of it. It was silver, with a sapphire sitting in the middle, cut into the shape of a heart.

"Aleena, will you marry me?"

Aleena's mouth opened and closed like a fish. Then, she laughed. She laughed  _ hard _ , leaning against Noel so she wouldn't fall over. Noel watched her, a mix of confusion and amusement flowing through him.

"What?"

Aleena shook her head, still laughing, and pulled a box of her own out of her pocket. "No fucking way! I was going to propose to  _ you _ !"

She opened it. The ring was almost an exact replica of Noel's, except instead of a sapphire, it was a ruby. Noel stared in disbelief, then laughed along with Aleena. "Holy shit!"

They eventually calmed down from their giggle fit. Aleena took the ring and slipped it on her finger. She sat next to Noel, resting her head on his shoulder.

"To answer your question, yes, I will marry you."

Noel slid his own ring on, admiring it, before turning to press a kiss on Aleena's head. "Not if I marry you first."

Aleena rolled her eyes. "Whatever." 

They watched the sunset in silence, excitement for their future lives together filling them both with giddiness. How they got this lucky, they'll never know, but they're extremely grateful things turned out this way.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me a prompt, blease! (my Tunglr is @tinytransgang if u wanna hmu!)


End file.
